staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Bali - To był wypadek, odc. 36 (It was an accident) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Takeo i trzy duchy, odc. 32 (Takeo et les trois fantomes) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz odc.5 - Róża - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wielbłądy. Okręty pustyni (Wüstenschiffe. Ships of the Desert) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012) 11:00 Nie ma jak Polska - Mazowsze; magazyn 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1487; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:50 Zwierzęta Świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 16 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:25 Czy wiecie, że... (I did't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Klan - odc. 2397 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Bonanza - odc. 69, Honor Koczisa (Bonanza, ep. 69, The Honor of Cochise); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:15 Złote łany - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 16:45 Europejski Turniej Piłki Nożnej Zunifikowanej Olimpiad Specjalnych; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Ale mądrale!; talk-show 18:25 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek zaprasza - odc. 15 Pranie; serial animowany 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Gniazdko; serial animowany 19:25 Droga do Rio - Kronika 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Piłka nożna - el. MŚ 2014: Mołdawia - Polska ( studio ) 20:10 Piłka nożna - el. MŚ 2014: Mołdawia - Polska ( I poł. ) 21:15 Piłka nożna - el. MŚ 2014: Mołdawia - Polska ( II poł. ) 22:20 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 29 22:25 Zmiana planów (Code a change, Le) - txt. str. 777 96'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2009) 00:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:10 Spartan (Spartan) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 03:10 Bonanza - odc. 69, Honor Koczisa (Bonanza, ep. 69, The Honor of Cochise); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 03:55 Złote łany - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 04:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 04:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 18 Mroźna noc w Sprytulkowie (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. A Coldy Day in Toobalooba); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 - Safari; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 222; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.30, 9.55; Panorama: 8.50; Pogoda: 9.25, 9.50 10:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 896 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 64 - Rodzinna tęsknota; serial TVP 12:00 Msza Św. w Lublinie; retransmisja 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 937; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/71; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/71; teleturniej 20:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 104 "WIEK FIZYCZNY VS WIEK MENTALNY" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 68 "Rodzice na zawsze" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (1); program rozrywkowy 23:00 Piąty Stadion - odc 71, Mołdawia - Polska 23:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 1/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1001); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 24:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 2/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1002); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:55 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998) 02:55 Pitbull - odc. 15; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Psy 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Opowieści o torebkach (Taskamesek/Handbags and Their Ladies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2008); reż.:Pal Sipos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:53 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:03 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Polska według Kreta - odc. 72 - Łeba; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Opowieści o torebkach (Taskamesek/Handbags and Their Ladies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2008); reż.:Pal Sipos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:12 Archiwum Zbrodni - Kryptonim Skorpion - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2304) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 09:00 Świat według Bundych (23) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (238) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (3) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (240) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (51) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1725) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (7) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (1098) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (193) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (371) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1726) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (214) 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2013 (1) 21:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2013 (2) 00:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2013 (3) 01:00 Kraina tygrysów 03:15 Tajemnice losu (1354) TVN 05:00 Uwaga! (3641) 05:20 Rozmowy w toku (2059) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Na Wspólnej (1775) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1227) 11:10 Ukryta prawda (101) 12:10 Kocham. Enter (36) 13:10 Szpital (4) 14:10 W-11 wydział śledczy 14:55 Sąd rodzinny (124) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2060) 16:55 Szpital (5) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (102) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3642) 20:00 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny 23:15 Superman: powrót 02:25 Kuba Wojewódzki (28) 03:25 Uwaga! (3642) 03:40 Arkana magii (945) TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 64; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Misjonarze Słowian; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 11 - Gągołki aniołki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.30, 9.55; Panorama: 8.50; Pogoda: 9.25, 9.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 96 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Martyna (251); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 836 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 983; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tu Stalinogród 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14/14* "Kaplica początku i końca" - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 704* Wszyscy na chrzciny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 45 Andrzej Krzywy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 96 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Martyna (251); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Budka Suflera - Największe przeboje; program montażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 836 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nic nie śmieszy pana Ploda, odc. 6 (Mr Plod loses his laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Agnieszka Wagner, Piotr Machalica, Renata Dancewicz, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /14/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia (252); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Big Bang - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /4/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 96 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 11 - Gągołki aniołki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nic nie śmieszy pana Ploda, odc. 6 (Mr Plod loses his laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Agnieszka Wagner, Piotr Machalica, Renata Dancewicz, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /14/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia (252); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 836; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Big Bang 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /4/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia